Lies of history
by perfect oblivion
Summary: History isn't always truth. Naruto realizes this when he finds that the leaf villages greatest traitor, isn't so evil, and the demon within him, isn't hell bent on complete destruction like he thought. Strong, Sharingan Naruto. Extreme Shodaime bashing.
1. Heritage revealed

**Heritage Revealed**

They say history is written by the victors. How true that statement could be sometimes. No better example of this could be found than the life of Madara Uchiha. During the time of the warring clans era, the Uchiha and Senju clans were the most bitter rivals and enemies. Whenever one clan was hired, the opposition always hired the other. The greatest of the Senju clan was none other than Hashirama, master of the forests with his wood style ninjustu kekkei genkai. The greatest of the Uchiha clan was Madara, with his proficiency of his clan's dojutsu, the Sharingan. These two men were mortal enemies and always fought when they met. However, we're getting off track. This is currently about the life of Madara, not the feud of his clan.

Madara Uchiha was the eldest of two sons, and the next heir as clan head. When he reached the age of 15, he was given his first mission, and met Hashirama during it. Five years later, Madara met his future wife, a woman by the name of Kashira Uzumaki. Now before we can continue in more detail on the life of Madara, we must first go over the history of the Uzumaki clan, for it's history holds relevent events in Madara's life later on.

The Uzumaki were originally a branch of the senju clan that were quite a bit different from their clansmen. While the senju usually had black, brown, or in rare cases, dirty blonde hair, the Uzumaki's hair were always varying shades of red. While the senju clan usually had earth elements, the Uzumaki were adept with water. Before they became an independent clan, they were treated much like how the hyuuga clan treated their branch family, though they weren't branded with a curse seal. After years of enslavement, the Uzumaki had had enough, and banded together and threatened the Senju with destruction. The head of the clan and the leader of the rebelling branch family finally came to an agreement. The Uzumaki would be allowed to become an independent clan, but in exchange they had to assist the senju whenever they were needed. To cement the alliance, an Uzumaki woman of the clan head's choosing would marry the newest Senju clan head. The Uzumaki agreed to this, and left the forests of the senju, settling on an island protected by fierce whirlpools. Three generations later came the birth of Kashira. Kashira was born with a certain chakra disability, her chakra could not conform to an element type. This made her weaker than the rest of her clan, though they were not cruel and did everything to help her. Still though, when she turned eighteen she decided to leave her home and become a wandering nin, hoping to find a cure for her disability, and if none existed, find jutsus that she could perform without requiring an element. During her travels, she was ambushed by foreign nins and left for dead. That was when Madara found her.

When Kashira regained consciousness, she found herself in the midst of the Uchiha clan, with Madara by her bedside. Madara asked what had happened to her, and she answered as best she could, for she was caught by surprise at the time and couldn't remember everything. Madara's next question was what clan she came from, and she replied the Uzumaki. The Uchiha had never heard of such a clan, for the senju had never let their branch family onto the battlefield. After a few more questions, Madara decided she nor her clan were a threat to the Uchiha, and allowed her to stay until she was ready to leave, on the condition that she could never reveal the location of their clan's home to anyone, to which Kashira agreed. After she was fully recovered, Madara took it upon himself to show his clan's guest around. Kashira had heard the rumors that the Uzumaki clan held about the Uchiha clan, gathered from the days they had been part of the senju. Uchihas had been described as evil warmongers that performed constant unspeakable acts to those they captured and to other members of their own clan even. Kashira found these rumors were nothing but hearsay. The Uchiha went about their lives no differently than her own clan. After a few days had passed, Madara decided to teach her some things so she would be better prepared for when she faced enemies during her travels. He tried teaching her some fire style techniques, Kashira sadly told him that she was unable to perform elemental jutsu. Madara was not deterred by this, and taught her the art of kenjutsu instead. Madara wasn't one for swords, preferring scythed weapons instead, but that did not mean he wasn't proficient with them. Days turned into weeks, and soon Kashira had learned much in the ways of Kenjutsu. Madara also had taught her in sealing, though he and his clan were quite limited in that art. However, Kashira took to seals like a fish to water, drawing up and perfecting all the seals the clan knew, and even created a bunch of new ones. Then, a month and a half after she had met the Uchiha, the clan was attacked by the rival Hyuuga clan. Though the opposing force was small in number, their powerful taijutsu style, aided by their all seeing Byakugan, caused massive damage. Madara himself was pinned to a tree, his chakra shut down and his limbs paralyzed, and the Hyuuga leader standing over him, about to perform the final blow. Kashira saw this, and rushed to aid her friend, but she knew deep down she wouldn't make it. To her gaze it was like watching the entire thing in slow motion. Slowly, oh so slowly, the hyuuga's fingers pushed forward, blazing with chakra, relentlessly moving towards Madara's heart. Kashira screamed in fear, running with all her strength, reaching out to try and catch the arm that would surely be the end of her friend, and then the most shocking thing happened.

Chains. Chains of pure chakra shot out of her outstretched arm and wrapped around the Hyuuga's arm, yanking it away from Madara before his life could be ended. The Hyuuga was momentarily shocked, and that spelled his doom. Before he could react, Kashira took his head from his shoulders. Kashira then noticed the chains sprouting from her arms, only for them to disappear. Madara then snapped her out of her shock, yelling at her to go help his clansmen. Nodding, she leaped back into the fray, and with the help of her chakra chains she turned the tide of the battle to the favor of the Uchiha. Soon the Hyuuga were driven away, and the battle won. Kashira did what she could to help the wounded, though it was extremely little. Fed up with being so useless, she asked the healers to be taught medical jutsu so she could help. They saw no harm in it, and taught her the basics, which she quickly mastered, and set to work healing the remaining wounded, not stopping until one of the healers literally dragged her away, saying she needed rest or she'd collapse from chakra exhaustion. When the wounded were healed and the dead cremated, Madara thanked Kashira profusely for helping his clan, the rest of the Uchiha soon following. Soon though, Kashira packed her things and left for home, but not before giving Madara a goodbye kiss and thanking him for his kindness and hospitality, to which the Uchiha replied that she was always welcome back. A week after Kashira left, Madara became slightly depressed. He still acted quite normal, but there was a hollowness to his mannerisms that betrayed his sadness. No matter what his brother and friends did, they couldn't cheer him up.

Now this is where history is warped, twisted to fit the designs of its maker. It is said that Madara lusted for power, and killed his best friend for the next stage of the sharingan, the Mangekyou. The truth couldn't be any further. Madara had no desire to attain the Mangekyou, knowing full well what it did to it's wielder. Madara had no want, or need of such corrosive eyes. However, his closest friend had, and he attacked Madara, intending to kill him to attain Mangekyou. Madara pleaded with his friend to reconsider, to listen to reason, but in the end his words fell on deaf ears, and Madara's heart ached when his best friend lay dying at his feet. Thankfully, there had been witnesses, and several testimonies that proved Madara's innocence. After the incident, Madara became even more depressed, his Mangekyou making him remember the incident every time he looked at them through his reflection, to remember the look of loathing his dying friend had given him. Madara used his eyes sparingly, but always required them when going up against Hashirama or his brother, Tobirama. The healers could minimize the corrosion of the Mangekyou, but they could not stop it. Two years passed, and Madara's sight blurred, then dimmed, then soon he could barely see his own hand in front of him. Then, when Madara thought he would lose what little left he had of his sight forever, Kashira came back to the Uchiha clan. Madara was overjoyed, but when he approached her, Kashira knew something was wrong with her friend. She asked him what was wrong, and he answered. Kashira was horrified at what happened to Madara, and sought to help him regain his sight. Using a special medical jutsu she created, Kashira managed to undo the damage done by the Mangekyo, but it couldn't prevent the corrosion from starting anew. After much research on the Mangekyo, Kashira declared she had found a way to rid the blindness it caused.

The Uchiha had no idea what she did, but when she left the medical tent Madara was kept in, she deemed the medical jutsu successful. Madara had been bedridden for a week, and when he was allowed to leave his bed, he was forced to wear a blindfold, for no light was to enter his eyes or they'd be permanently damaged. Thankfully, Kashira had placed seals on the blindfold that allowed him to see through it, but let no light touch his eyes. After a month with the blindfold on, Madara was allowed to remove it. The final restriction was that Madara could not activate his sharingan for an entire year, or else it would permanently undo the entire procedure. During this time, Madara grew closer to Kashira, to which Izuna often teased them about. Madara asked Kashira about what she had done for the last two years. She replied that she had taught her clan how to create the chains of chakra, as well as sealing, which they had become unparalleled in. Madara then asked why she had come back, to which Kashira grew a look of disgust on her face. She told him that six months ago, Hashirama and his brother had visited whirlpool for talks with her clan's leader, and during that time, he met Kashira. They talked, and soon she began seeing him more and more often. A month before she left, he asked him to marry her, which she refused. She barely knew the man, and the look he had given, that look of predatory desire when he asked, had shown her what he really wanted. He just wanted her as some trophy wife. Still, he persisted even when she had refused, until finally he relented, and asked that she think it over, but she knew what he really meant. So she went back to the Uchiha clan knowing it was the last place Hashirama would look for her. Madara was disgusted, but not surprised at Hashirama's actions. Finally, a year had passed, and to Madara's astonishment, his eyes could withstand the Mangekyou. No longer did they feel like they were burning when he used them. No longer did they bleed when he used the techniques that came with them. Then, not a day later, Izuna was almost killed for a Mangekyou, and yet another Uchiha had to watch their best friend die by their hand. Kashira healed Izuna and used the same procedure she used on Madara to keep Izuna's new Mangekyou from destroying his sight.

Then the unthinkable happened. Hashirama called a truce, and proposed to the Uchiha clan an alliance and the chance to help found a village where shinobi of all clans could join and live together. Now if it were anyone other than the Senju clan proposing the invite, Madara would have accepted. He was tired of this constant war for survival that brought nothing but pain and suffering. However, due to it being Hashirama who had proposed the alliance, Madara knew something was up. He wanted to refuse, oh how he wanted, but the clan demanded he accept. They too were weary of the bloodshed, of the killing, of the pain from losing loved ones, and of the fear of those they held close turning on them for power that might keep them alive. Therefore, with great reluctance, Madara agreed for the sake of his clan, praying to kami that his clan would not suffer for this decision.

When the village was being constructed there was much discussing and arguing of who became the leader of the village. Here history is warped once more. It is written in history that Madara and Hashirama argued for the position of leadership, of Hokage, with Madara being the aggressive one, while Hashirama the calm and compromising one. The truth is not as far, it wasn't Madara who was arguing so heatedly, but the current clan head of the Hyuuga, Kurama. Sure Madara did argue for the position for a bit, but was satisfied with his clan being the security and peacekeepers of the civilians. Finally, the arrangements were set, and the clans were given their purposes within the village. During this time, Madara and Kashira were practically an item, always together. Hashirama however, didn't like that. Hashirama tried to get Kashira's affection from Madara, but she would refuse the Senju every time. Finally, Hashirama started fighting dirty. He started to subtly spread rumors that the Uchiha clan were trying to take more power for themselves away from the other clans, and were planning on overthrowing the Hokage. Madara and the clan denied this, but soon suspicion was cast on the clan, and they were falling from grace. Madara knew what was really going on, and the clan did as well. They demanded that Madara give Kashira to the Hokage, but Madara adamantly refused, no matter how much the clan demanded.

Then came one of the most horrifying experiences Madara had ever faced. Once again history was warped, intending to paint Madara the villain. History says that Madara had gone blind from overuse of the Mangekyou, and stole the eyes of his brother to attain infinite life and sight. His brother, his joking, fun loving younger brother, tried to kill him. Madara begged, pleaded for his brother to stop, but Izuna replied he would only do so if Madara promised to give away Kashira. Madara loved his brother dearly, but not even the love for the last of his immediate family could make him give up Kashira, for he loved her far more. Their duel was massive, full of raging fire and flashing weapons. In the end, Madara stumbled home, his ruined eyes weeping tears of blood as he held the severed head of his brother. Madara never wanted the eternal Mangekyou. He was sickened by the fact that one would have to kill their own sibling and take their eyes, just to achieve the most powerful form of their bloodline. However, Kashira insisted he take the transplant, so that he could see once more. With great reluctance, Madara agreed. Soon after, he married Kashira, so that Hashirama could not take her from him. However, due to him killing Izuna, then taking his eyes, the clan had become suspicious of Madara, soon there were whispers that Madara killed his brother for the sake of gaining power. Madra denied such claims with fury, he had loved his brother and had no choice but to end his life, however much it sickened him to do so. However, his clan, the Senju, nothing, could ruin his happiness when he found out Kashira was with child. Madara had always wanted to be a father, to have a newborn of his own that he could raise and teach and love, and he only became happier when his child was born. A healthy baby girl was lovingly cradled in his arms.

Hashirama was infuriated that Madara had taken what should have been his. He was left with a wife he didn't want, and constantly had to see his arch rival with the woman he had always wanted, and with a child. Hashirama didn't care what he did then, as long as it got him the woman he desired. Three months later, Madara clutched the limp body of his wife close to his own, a suicide note resting nearby. With her dying breath, Kashira told her beloved husband why she had killed herself. Hashirama had told her that if she did not sleep with him, he would ruin the Uchiha clan completely, and kill her child. Kashira wanted no harm to fall to her husband's clan, nor to her daughter, and so agreed, much to her shame. Soon after her confession, she died in her husband's arms. Madara was overcome with rage. He soon tried to set the clan against Hashirama, but instead the Uchiha clan cast him out, saying he was a fool and would destroy the clan. Everything Madara had was now taken from him. His clan, his family, his beloved. The Uchiha clan would not give him his daughter, saying he was unstable and could be trusted with raising an infant. And so Madara wept. It could be said that maybe he lost his mind, but Madara was perfectly sane when he hatched a plan, a plan to destroy Hashirama. Breaking into the Uchiha clan compound, Madara took the scrolls containing the techniques of his wife, and took his daughter as well. Madara also knew that he himself could not raise her, so he contacted the only remaining family his child had left, the Uzumaki clan. Days later, two members of the clan met with Madara, and he gave them his child, pleading with them to give her the loving home and family that he could not provide. Once his child had been taken to the whirlpool village, Madara trained in one of his wife's medical techniques and after he had mastered it completely, sought his second trump card. One year later, Madara returned to the village, and demanded that Hashirama face him in mortal combat for the position of Hokage, which the Senju accepted.

The battle that would reshape the country did not start big. Madara made the first move with his kusarigama and war fan while Hashirama fought with his bo staff. The two were evenly matched, until Hashirama brought out his ninjutsu. Massive trees grew and threatened to crush the Uchiha, only for raging storms of fire to completely immolate them. Soon though Madara was getting pushed back, despite his strength, he then unleashed the power of his eternal Mangekyou, and swung the battle into his favor. Black flames devoured all they touched, while Hashirama had to fight with his eyes diverted as to not be caught in Madara's most terrifying genjutsu. The most difficult thing to combat, was Madara's newest Sharingan jutsu. A colossal four armed, two headed, astral warrior called Susanoo. Even then, Hashirama started to slowly regain lost ground, though out of the two of them, Hashirama was the more heavily injured. The ground was torn asunder with devastating earth jutsus, and melted and blackened by searing fire jutsus. Finally, Madara decided to end this fight, and brought out his trump card. With the power of his Sharingan, Madara summoned the Nine Tailed Fox demon to destroy Hashirama. The fox's rampage was nearly impossible to contain, and Hashirama would have surely lost if it hadn't been for one person, his wife. Mito Uzumaki had been watching the fight, but she had also heard their talks. At first she didn't believe Madara when he accused her husband of raping his wife, but was shocked and horrified when he confirmed it, and was even more sickened when he went into detail on what he did to Kashira, grinning as he said it.

Mito held no love for her husband when she heard what he did, but when the fox demon was summoned, and Hashirama was about to be killed, as much as Mito hated it she had a duty to her husband. So, using the techniques taught to her clan by Kashira, she bound the Ninetails with her chakra chains, and sealed it within herself. Madara should have been angry, but instead he gave her a look of understanding, and once again engaged Hashirama in a weapons fight. Finally, Madara scored a blow, and cut off a chunk of Hashirama's flesh from his body. Madara then unveiled his second trump card. Using the technique of his beloved. Madara spliced the flesh of Hashirama into his own body, allowing him to use the Senju's wood style against him. However, due to Hashirama's experience with wood style, it wasn't all that difficult for him to overpower Madara. Soon the Uchiha became desperate. He tried everything in his arsenal, but Hashirama would not stay down. Madara couldn't lose, not this time, not when it meant so much. Despair washed over him, but fury lit a fire in his soul that gave him newfound power. He couldn't lose, he wouldn't lose. He would avenge his beloved, and right the wrongs this wretched monster had done to his clan. It was this, his furious determination and unholy wrath, combined with the Senju DNA now ingrained into his own that caused his Sharingan to morph once more. Only this time it became something else entirely, something far more powerful. Madara had transcended the Sharingan, and attained the almighty Rinnegan. This added a whole new level to the fight. Madara was silently thanking kami that the Uchiha clan's sacred tablet came with instructions on the Rinnegan. The battle raged, spears of wood shot at Madara, only to wither and crumble as the chakra sustaining them was sucked out of them. Explosions peppered the battlefield, A massive wood construct combated Madara's Susanoo, and Madara dropped a colossal meteor down on the battle, reforming the land itself. Yet still the battle raged.

And in the end, when the final blow was struck...

Hashirama emerged victorious. Nearly all the bones in his body were broken, chunks of flesh were missing, and he had received some painful burns, but he had won. Madara hung limp and lifeless on a barbed spear of wood, blood freely flowing from the mortal wound. He limped back to the leaf village, his wife supporting him. When all was silent, Madara's hand twitched, before slowly curling into a fist. He had been impaled through the right side of his upper chest, the wood spear suprisingly missing his vitals, though death would still come if he continued to bleed at the rate he was going. Barely concious, Madara managed to get himself off the spear, and with his last dredges of chakra, managed to stem the bleeding before falling to the darkness. Madara Uchiha was still alive.

…...

Ten years after the battle of the titans, The first great shinobi war had commenced. At the end of it, it established all territory that the hidden villages governed. During that war, Hashirama was killed by a rogue waterfall nin. Madara didn't know whether to feel happy that the demon was dead, or furious that someone else beat him to it. In the end, he realized he just didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore to him nowadays. Spending his time training was the only way to pass it lately, and he wasn't getting a good night's rest lately due to the nightmares. To make matters worse, he couldn't even see his precious daughter, his beautiful Benihime, because he was an Uchiha, and the Uzumakis were very wary of his clan, and he was supposed to be dead. Revealing himself to be alive could cause a lot of problems, both for him and his daughter. But oh how he wanted to visit her, to see how she was doing, if she was happy. What did she look like? Did she take take after her mother or himself. Madara prayed she didn't develop that damnable verbal tic of her mother's. He loved Kashira more than anything, but hearing Dattebayo so many times got annoying. Madara sighed, this wasn't helping. It was probably for the best that he forgot about her.

_'If it's for the best, then why does it hurt so much?' _Thought Madara, as he fell into fitful slumber.

…...

It was the end of the third great shinobi war, and Madara was walking through the hidden whirlpool village, or at least what was left of it. The entire clan, the entire village was wiped out, and the only reinforcements the leaf village sent were a dozen ANBU, and they had just sifted through the ruins trying to find anything useful to bring back to the village. Madara walked through the empty streets, streets that his daughter could have walked down. He saw a house, mostly intact, and decided to enter it. Looking inside, he saw it was gutted by fire, but what caught his attention were three stuffed animals on the floor, slightly charred by the fire. Then his eyes widened as he saw a girl appear. Madara knew it was his imagination, but he couldn't help but stare transfixed at the slightly transparent image of the little five year old girl having a tea party with her stuffed toys. The girl had dark red, almost black hair, which grew to her shoulders in a spiky manner like his. Her eyes were an extremely dark violet, like a perfect mix between his and Kashira's eyes. Her face looked exactly like Kashira's, but she had his nose She was wearing a small pink children's kimono with a lavender cloth belt tying it closed around her waist. Madara blinked when some dust got in his eye, and when he looked back, the image was gone. Only the charred stuffed toys remained. Leaving the house quickly, Madara hurried down the street, intending to get away from that disturbing image, and came to the academy.

_'Might as well see if I can scrounge up some supplies.' _Madara thought to himself as he entered. Going through the abandoned classrooms and storage rooms whilst finding nothing, Madara checked the last classroom and his blood went ice cold. There was the girl again, though older and wearing different clothes amongst a group of boys and girls, each grabbing a forehead protector from their chuunin instructor. Alongside her forehead protector, she was also given an award for rookie of the year. Madara ran out the building as fast as he could. When he finally stopped, he was in front of the village leader's office building. Deciding to check it out for anything useful, Madara entered, and immediately wished he hadn't. There was the girl, though she looked about fifteen now, and the village leader was handing her a chuunin vest. Getting out of there and not looking back, Madara couldn't believe his eyes. The once abandoned street was now teeming with spectral people, going about their lives. And in a sushi restaurant was the girl, this time in her late teens, eating, talking, and laughing with a young man her age, both wearing Jonin vests. Madara ran, he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to leave this cursed village and never return, to cease being haunted by what could have been his daughter. Then he stopped.

"Don't you dare look." he told himself, but his head turned to his left of it's own volition, and he saw a sight that made his heart shatter. His daughter, his beautiful Benihime, was getting married. He forced his eyes shut, jerked his head forward, and kept walking, only to bump into a wall. Opening his eyes, he saw that he had walked straight into the wall of a modest sized house. Dreading what he would see inside, but unable to stop himself from entering, Madara went inside and saw to his horror...

Nothing. Nothing but the blackened remains of some furniture, the other rooms looking the same. Sighing in relief, Madara turned to leave when he heard a floorboard creak...

Coming from upstairs. Madara tried to keep walking, but his legs wouldn't let him, instead turning, and walking up the stairs. Madara tied to stop himself. He didn't want to see any of this, so why wasn't he stopping. A small part of him told him that he in fact did want to see what was there. He did want to see his daughter, and what Madara saw brought tears to his black eyes. Down the hall was a small room, and in that room was his daughter, along with her husband. And in between them, was a small crib, a pair of tiny arms could barely be seen over the lip of the crib as the babe within reached out for it's parents. Madara wanted to see his grandchild so badly, yet his daughter wouldn't bring it out of the crib. Slowly Madara came forward, and tried peering into the crib, the scene vanished, and he was in an empty room. Madara stood there for a minute, then sunk to his knees and wept. Madara had only cried twice in his life, when he killed his brother, and when he held his wife's lifeless body in his arms, but now, Madara cried harder than both those times combined. He had missed his daughter's entire life. She had graduated the ninja academy, and he wasn't there to congratulate her. She had become a chuunin and he wasn't there to praise her. She had had her first date, and he wasn't there to scare the guy. She had gotten married, and he wasn't there to give her away. She had a child of her own and now, Madara had no idea if it was even alive.

…...

The Nine tailed fox was currently attacking the leaf village. Miles away, Madara watched the fox rampage through his former home, and it's sealing at the hands of the fourth Hokage.

"_I'm sorry my old friend. I should never have brought you into our fight that day."_

…...

The Uchiha clan had been massacred in a single night by one person.

_'If the rumors are to be believed, then good riddance.' _Thought Madara bitterly.

…...

Madara woke up to the sound of thunder. Grumbling about damn storms waking an old man up, Madara went to activate the seals that served as the door to his cave. The opening glowed blue for a moment, then faded back to transparency, and the sounds of the storm were silenced. Just as Madara was about to return to his bed, his eyes caught something floating in the river that passed a little ways away from his cave. Curious, Madara left the cave, the barrier holding the rain and wind at bay rippling at his passage, and fished out the orange mass from the river.

"_A child?" _thought Madara as he pulled the sodden boy out of the river. _"Kami help me, is it this kid's personal mission to be a living weapon post? What kind of self respecting ninja wears neon orange?"_ Then Madara's eyes saw the damaged state of the boy, and his eyes went wide as saucers.

"_Sweet Kami! How could this boy still be alive with a bloody hole in his chest?" _Wasting no more time, Madara brought the boy into his shelter. Gently setting the wounded genin down, Madara shifted some crates around to give him some decent room, laid a spare futon down so that he could work on the boy, and ignited a lamp for some light. After setting the blonde boy down on the futon, Madara swiftly and carefully removed the boy's top clothing, and ran a diagnostics jutsu across the blonde's body.

"_This is insane. Almost every bone in his body is fractured, his cranial vertebrae is seriously damaged, half the boy's muscles are shredded, and his chest is a mess. It's a miracle he's alive." _Madara immediately went to work, healing the blonde boy as best he could.

"Dammit," he said to himself, sweat dripping from his brow, "I learned medicine from my beloved, but I'm nowhere near as good as she was, and I don't think even she could fix something of this caliber." Madara just managed to heal the massive hole in the blonde's chest, when suddenly, demonic chakra started flooding through the boy's system, repairing all damage to the body at a swift rate. Madara's eyes widened at this.

"_So this is Kurama's current vessel. Who the hell did he fight to get himself into that kind of shape, the Raikage?" _Madara used a diagnostic scan to determine the Jinchuuriki's state, and found that Kurama was about halfway done healing all the injuries the boy had sustained. Sighing in relief that the boy would live, Madara felt exhaustion creep up on him. Making his way back to his own futon, Madara lied down and was soon asleep.

…...

Naruto opened his eyes, expecting to see the off white tiles of the hospital ceiling. Instead, cold gray stone greeted his vision.

"Where the hell am I?" the blonde asked himself, and was surprised when he got an answer.

"You're in a cave, where else." said a voice originating to Naruto's right. Turning his head to the right, Naruto saw a man in a black battle kimono, a pure white mask with black flames around the eyes covering his face, sitting on a wooden crate and leaning back against the wall.

"W-who are you?" asked Naruto, a bit intimidated by the man's presence.

"My name is of no concern, though I am curious of yours." Madara responded.

"Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage, Dattebayo." Madara resisted the urge to palm his face.

_'Oh kami, it's that trice damned verbal tic. Either this boy is related to Kashira, or it's a clan thing.'_

"You don't look like an Uzumaki. For one thing, their hair was red, not blonde. You must be from an integrated family."

"Integrated family?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes. It means your family wasn't from the clan, but got accepted into it. Usually that sort of thing is to bring fresh genetics into the clan."

"Wait a minute, I have a clan?" asked Naruto, extremely shocked by this news.

"Oh that's right, you probably would have had no idea. The Uzumaki clan was wiped out years ago, and being from an integrated family, you would only have the clan's name." Naruto lowered his gaze.

_'So that's it huh, I find out I'm from a clan, but I can't bring it back seeing as I wasn't born into it.' _Madara noticed the boy's downcast look.

"You're an orphan, aren't you." he asked, and the blonde nodded.

"Yeah, my parents died in the Kyuubi attack years ago."

_'Poor boy. To be saddled with such a burden and have no family to love him.'_ Madara thought to himself.

"If I may boy, I would like to see your seal." asked Madara, much to Naruto's shock. "Yes boy, I know what you are, and I know how sealing jutsus work. If you're the Kyuubi then I'm the sage of six paths."

"Then you don't hate me?" asked Naruto tentatively, and Madara shook his head.

"You've done nothing to me boy that would garner my hatred, and if I wanted to harm you, would I have gone through all the trouble of healing you? So I'll ask again, may I see your seal?" Naruto thought about it, and decided there was no harm in it, and nodded his head.

"Thank you boy. Seals fascinate me, and it's a real treat for me to see something complex enough to hold a tailed beast." With that, Madara channeled a bit of chakra into the boy's navel, allowing the seal to show.

"Incredible," said Madara, "An eight trigrams seal with a polyhedral lock seal to contain the beast, and an element seal as a buffer. The fourth hokage sure knew what he was doing." replied Madara. _'My goodness, Kurama sure got his fuzzy ass sealed up tight. The fourth took no chances with the seal. Although, it seems to be slightly weakening.' _Then Madara noticed another seal on the boy, and frowned. Inspecting it, Madara's eyes widened to epic proportions.

_'This is...'_

"Naruto," said Madara with extreme seriousness, "were you aware of another seal placed on you?"

"Wait, what? There's another one one me?" asked a very shocked Naruto.

_'I see, so the boy had no idea, and if no one caught it, it means that it was designed to not react with his chakra.'_

"Naruto, this is very serious. The seal is called an imprint seal. What it does is force your body's genetic code to replicate whoever did the sealing. It was originally used as a means of either replicating or eliminating Kekkei Genkai, and judging by the looks of the seal, and your own looks, I would say the person who put this on you was none other than the fourth hokage." Naruto's eyes widened at this.

"What! Why would he do something like that?" Madara shook his head, unable to come up with a reason.

"I have no idea Naruto. It could have been for a number of reasons, some good and some bad." Madara replied, and sat down to think on the matter.

_'It doesn't make sense. Why would the fourth put an imprint seal onto the boy. As a seal master, the man should have known the risks to using a seal like that. The boy's intelligence would suffer extremely, and his body would not develop correctly. It's no wonder the kid's so short, the seal is screwing up his skeletal growth. The only thing I can think of that would warrant the use of this seal would be some kind of genetic disease. Either that or... he's trying to hide something.' _Madara went over to the other side of the cave and grabbed some sealing supplies. He then went back over to Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm going to remove that seal from you, then I'm going to knock you out."

"Why?" asked Naruto, apprehensive.

"The reason being as soon as that seal is removed, your body is going to start reconfiguring itself back to what you should look like, which will hurt far worse than anything you've ever experienced in your life. Now then, let's get that thing off." Madara then laid a destruction seal on top of the imprint seal, knocked the blonde out, and destroyed the imprint seal. The effect was immediate. Naruto's body started convulsing, bones snapped and lengthened, muscles contorted, and hair changed pattern and color.

_'If this was a normal person I would never have taken the seal off, seeing as it would have killed them. Kurama should keep his host alive however, at least I hope he will. Now all we do is wait.'_

…...

Naruto awoke feeling as if his entire body was on fire.

"Oh kami, I feel like the bastard Sasuke used me for fire style jutsu practice." groaned the boy, as he struggled to get up. He was then grasped by the arm and helped up.

"Here, drink this." said Madara, and offered the boy a canteen of water, which Naruto graciously took. After drinking his fill, he felt a little better, but was still having trouble moving unassisted.

"Dammit, why can't I move right?" Naruto growled out in frustration.

"Calm your self Naruto, Your body needs to get used to it's muscular and nervous changes. You'll be able to move like you normally could in a little while." Naruto nodded, and Madra guided him to a mirror.

"Now, I believe you're curious to see what you truly look like, hm?" asked Madara, and Naruto nodded. Madara brought Naruto before the mirror, and the blonde took a steadying breath and looked up into the mirror's surface, and his eyes went wide in shock. He had long fox ears, and nine flowing fox tails.

"!"

…...

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!" Madara was holding his sides in laughter, Naruto fuming in front of him, the only remains of his fox features being a cloud of dispersing smoke.

"That was not funny you bastard." Madara was laughing too hard to reply. Naruto couldn't believe he had been tricked by a mere transformation technique. Finally, Madara got his laughter under control.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I just couldn't help it. Anyway, why don't you see what you _really _look like, and no transformations this time." Naruto glared for a bit, then looked at his features once more, and once more his eyes went wide, for he could barely recognize himself. The first thing he noticed was his hair. Instead of the brilliant yellow he was used to seeing, his hair was a vibrant red. The spikes of his hair darkened into black at the tips. His hair was also longer, reaching past his shoulders in spiky waves. His eyes had darkened considerably, going from sapphire, to an extremely rich dark bluish black, like high quality ink. His face was leaner as well. He was also taller, coming just a bit higher than Sasuke.

"T-this is me?" Naruto asked, bringing a hand to his face, and watching his reflection do the same.

"Yes Naruto, this is the true you. I take back what I said earlier. You're definitely an Uzumaki."Naruto grinned, but then a thought came over him.

"Wait a minute, No one's going to recognize me. I look radically different." Madara thought about it, then snapped his fingers.

"I got it. I'll weave a genjutsu around you that can fool even a Sharingan eye. Then, when you've proven that you are in fact Naruto, you can dispel the illusion." Naruto nodded in agreement, but then he remembered something.

"Um, heheh, I was never really taught how to get out of genjutsu." At this, Madara started.

"Wait what? You've never been taught the release method." Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"Oh, that's what you use? I just thought that was to get out of a transformation." Madara raised an eyebrow at that, though it was hidden behind his mask.

"You do realize that the transformation is in fact a genjutsu?"

"Oh, I thought it was something different." replied Naruto. Madara's eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't comment. Naruto then realized something important.

"Wait a minute, how long have I been here? The village probably thinks I'm dead." Madara tried calming the boy down to get a word in, but the Uzumaki wouldn't stop. Unbeknownst to both of them, Naruto's chakra was starting to flare, causing something that neither of them had expected to surface. Madara was about to grab the boy and hold him still when he saw something that made his jaw drop. Naruto immediately noticed the man had gone ramrod straight, and his gaze boring into him.

"Uh, you okay?" asked naruto. Madara said nothing and started to walk over to Naruto. When he got to the boy, he knelt down to his level, and started staring intently at Naruto, turning the boys head slightly in different directions as if searching for something.

"Um, did something happen." asked Naruto, and Madara turned the boy's gaze to the mirror. And what Naruto saw made his heart nearly stop, for his reflection stared back at him with a pair of Sharingan eyes.

"Naruto," asked Madara in a voice that held hesitant hope, as if he had been searching for something precious, but was scared that the precious thing he had found was fake, "are you absolutely certain you're from the Uzumaki clan?"

"As far as I know of. I was always told that Uzumaki was my last name. I'm pretty certain I'm not an Uchiha." Madara was silent, then he reached up and started removing his mask.

"You asked me my name earlier, Naruto, and I said it was of no concern. Well that has changed. It now is of great concern." said Madara as his mask left his face. "My name Naruto, is Madara Uchiha, and I am your great grandfather."

…...

**A/N:**

**And done. I think I'm getting better with all this drama stuff, seeing as I was crying while writing Madara's trek through the whirlpool village. So, like it? Love it? Hate it? R&R please.**

…...

**(preview of next chapter)**

White claws shot towards Madara, intent on ripping the man to pieces. Just before they reached their target, they stopped, seeing as Kurama could not get past the bars.

"Now Kurama, is that anyway to treat your old friend?" asked Madara, a bit of humor in his voice.

"**Friend! You possessed me, hypnotized me to do your bidding! I thought I could trust you, but next thing I know, I'm hypnotized by your cursed eyes, and I get sealed! This is all your fault!" **Kyuubi roared.

"Kurama, I only hypnotized you so Hashirama couldn't subjugate you with his wood style abilities. Had I known that Mito would seal you into herself, I would never have brought you into that fight." Kurama only roared. Madara could only sigh in sadness, his friend truly hated him.

"If it makes you feel any better, you're currently sealed within my last living descendant." Replied the Uchiha, and he started walking away.

"**Bah, as if it's a good thing to be sealed within someone spawned from you and that whore you called-" **Kyuubi was interrupted from his rant when a massive wavy blade smashed into him through the bars. Looking at his attacker, Kurama saw Madara was enshrouded by his Susanoo, a look of pure fury on his face.

"You just signed yourself up for a skinning Kurama, no one calls my Kashira a whore and lives!" screamed Madara, and he shot through the bars of Kurama's cage, intent on getting himself a new fur coat. He had heard fox fur was all the rage back in the leaf village.


	2. Author Note: Please Read!

Attention all readers due to various circumstances i am unable to post any updates for the time being. but dont fret story updates are still being written just due to computer issues and other various things i wont go into at the moment i cannot post them. so please be patient as hopefully i will have something up in the near future. when the new chapters are posted they will overwrite these notes. thank you for your continued support! and i hope to see you all soon.


End file.
